Thank the AntiChrist and Death's Daughter
by Kitten-in-the-skyy
Summary: Jesse  the anti-christ  and Caya  Death's daughter  save Sam from Hell.  How come they don't have Jesse in the character options!
1. Chapter 1

It'd been four months, eight days, and twenty-three hours. And Caya was anxious to get the show on the road.

Three weeks ago a small child had appeared at her front door, which was a shock. Not many children resided in Hell. He'd inquired if she was indeed Death's daughter. She'd acknowledged it and he'd told her who he was and asked for her help. To set Sam free. She'd agreed, she'd adored the Winchester's and their journey was fascinated. Caya also felt Dean and Sam were soulmates, not the lovy love kind the…bonded, but she'd never gotten close enough to see.

Today she'd gotten the signal Jesse would be retuning so they could move on to stage two.

A rap on the door took her mind from what they were about to do and prompted her to open the door.

"Hello Caya."

"Jesse" she smiled, giving him a hug.

"Ready for the fun stuff?" He asked eagerly. The good thing she supposed about being the Anti Christ was you had a free pass to anywhere in Hell, including Lucifer's Cage. Just as eager as him she nodded, making her black hair shimmer.

"Alright. We get in, you grab Sam I'll grab that other guy and then you'll bust us outta there." Jesse reiterated the plan for the fortieth time.

"I know," Caya rolled her eyes. "How do you know if Lucifer and Michel have even let go of their vessels yet?"

"A very important source." was the vague answer.

"How'd you even get this idea?" was her next question, the same one she'd been asking him for a little over a month- in Hell Time. Not too long.

"Well Sam saved me from hurting others and getting sucked into Lucifer's plan to rule Earth. Then, his little angel friend who tried to kill me came to me a month ago and explained everything to me about where Sam was and how he got there. Castiel was his name; he'll be waiting for us by the way."

"Why will he be waiting for us?" Caya asked, they still had a ways of a walk so she figured she might as well ask all of her questions now.

"The other guy was promised by the Angels that if he became Michel's vessel he'd get to be with his dead mother again."

"So we're saving a guy so he can die again?" Caya asked deadpan.

"Yes."

"My Hell that's stupid."

"We're still saving him." Jesse said firmly looking Caya in the eyes.

"I know! I know! I wouldn't leave him down there by his little lonesome with those two morons."

Jesse snorted, "Yeah, those two'll be fighting still come next century." Caya chuckled.

Suddenly a glass looking rectangle appeared, in the glass-like substance they could see four figures, two powerful, though still stuck in human form, and two humans one quite taller than the other.

"I got Sasquach?" Caya confirmed causally.

"Yep. Remember grab, wait ten seconds then get the hell outta there." Rolling here eyes, Caya nodded.

Stepping into the cage the cool air turned frigid, the constant screams stopped, leaving only the two yelling, fighting children. In the back corner were Sam and the other guy. Deftly making her way around the two brothers (one now a snake, the other shimmering air and sparkles.). Each to their own, she supposed as she continued on, grasping Sam on the arm not even taking time to look at him.

_10..._

_9... _She prepared herself, moving four people onto Earth was going to take a toll on her strength

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2... _Almost now…

_1..._

_0..._**NOW! **With that Caya launched up off the ground of the Cage and shot through its walls, flew through Hell faster than light barely managing to whistle to her hellhound before she landed on her ass in some podunck town in South Dakota.

Brookings, where the hell was that?

"Uhg…Where are we?" Sam groaned, waking up. Smiling Caya looked around for Jesse and that other guy.

"Brookings South Dakota. And no, I won't take you to Bobby's." Caya said, she supposed knowing where you were on a map and occasionally gleaning information from human minds were acceptable gifts, handed down from her father.

"Where's…where's Adam?" Mr. I-Just-Returned-From-Hell asked fuzzily.

"No idea." was his bland answer.

"How do you-"

"No, wait I take that back…only a few feet away. C'mon Sam." she muttered. Confused, Sam complied. Exactly 4.56 feet from where they'd been standing was a small group consisting of Castiel, the angel, Jesse, and Adam.

"Hey don't start the party without us." she joked as she strode up to Jesse.

After pausing and giving her a strange look Cas continued "as I was saying Adam it is ultimately up to you."

"I wanna live with my mom." Adam muttered with an air of determination, his jaw set.

"Alright." Cas nodded and looked at Caya who smiled widely at him.

"Hey Cas."

"C-Caya?"

"In the flesh." she smiled.

Clearing his throat he asked, "While I take Adam to his mother would you mind taking Sam…" Cas trailed off, but Caya got it. She always had.

Nodding she said cheerily, "Of course!" Smiling Cas vanished with Adam in tow.

"So Jesse, what do you plan on doing now?" Caya asked as the odd trio walked into town.

"I think I'll visit Venice." he said wistfully.

"Well I have a quarter of a million I can give you…I mean after everything…" Caya trailed off.

"Please, I'm the Anti Christ, I have ways." Jesse smirked, rolling her eyes Caya enveloped Jesse in a hug.

"Fine. But I at least wanna hear from you in a month." she whispered. Jesse nodded, stood back and disappeared.

"Alright Sam. I know you're a little shell-shocked, and I know you've seen a lot but I'm taking you home." Caya said with a smile. Grasping his arm again the two of them winked out of existence only to wink back into existence a moment later, in front of Lisa's house.

"No…I can't go in there!" Sam pleaded with Caya.

"Yes you have to! You and Dean are…Soulmates, not in the creepy I'll love you forever and we can't leave each other kind of thing but…It's more like a bond…it goes beyond death, my father doesn't even understand it! But it's important, and amazing. So please Sam for the sake of Dean's health go to him." Caya pleaded right back.

With a sigh of resignation Sam nodded and trudged towards the door. He knocked. Caya waited, if they didn't accept him she'd take him to a motel she supposed. But Dean opened the door. A major hug was enacted. When Caya left, they were still hugging and she didn't expect them to stop for quite awhile.

**A/N Up where Lucifer's a snake and Michael's a mass of shimmering glitter air, well I googled Michael's representative animals…and got squat. (probably doesn't help that it's 3 am.) but here's the website I got the glitter thing off of; ****.**** and if there is actually an animal out there that represents Michael, let me know, I'll change it. But for now he's glitter. **

**Thank you for reading review?**


	2. IMPORTANT READ

I am so sorry! For those of you have read this fic and in the A/N on the bottom I make a reference to a website… and here it is….www(dot)angel focus(dot)com/archangels


End file.
